


Attention Reader!

by sweetladyygerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Projeckt Rev!<br/>Frank walks in on Gerard and Lynz having sex. What kind of bullshit, mindfucking game Gerard thinks he's playing??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Reader!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic-lit based on what me and my sister Nadia think what might've went down right around or near 'the fight' (Short) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It started with a thump from the front of the bus. Frank had thought he was alone.

Gerard and everyone else were supposed to be watching other bands do their sets while he was practicing. But someone was on the bus. As a matter of fact, two people were.

Walking from the small practice room at the back end of the bus, Frank opened the flimsy door and stopped short.

Gerard's pants were down around his knees, hands bunched in the red vest SHE had been wearing, and her pony tailed hair even more of a mess as she threw her head back.

His eyes burned with tears of fury as Gerard moaned.

"WHAT THE FUCK GERARD?!" Frank bellowed, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Frank i-."  
"No, Gerard I- Fuck you!" Frank stormed off the bus, and into the blazing heat of the day.

"Shit." Gerard cursed from behind him. Frank didn't bother to look back as he heard Gerard's rapid footsteps on the scorching black top.

"Slow the fuck down and let me talk to you man, fuck!" Gerard's fingers brushed against Frank's shoulder and he shook them off.

"What the fuck is there to talk about?! She's the woman of your dreams and you clearly don't want me anymore so, bye." Frank stopped in the shade of a fellow tour bus and glared murderously at Gerard who just stared at him dumbly.

"Why's it even matter to you?! You're married to Jamia now!" Gerard lashed back, hands on his cocked hips. Frank could still see the sweat marks of HER thighs on his jeans.

"You really wanna know why it matters?! BECAUSE I DIDN'T GO BEHIND YOUR BACK! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN HONEST WITH YOU ABOUT EVERY THING! I DON'T KEEP SHIT FROM YOU! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE JUST SAY SO YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Frank has Gerard backed against the bus opposite them; he's in his face.

"Why can't I just have you both?" Gerard half sobs, trying in vain for sympathy.

Frank takes a deep breath and swings, knocking Gerard's head to the side, satisfied with the smear of blood on his knuckles.

"Because it doesn't work like that."

"Frank, look, I'm sorry." Gerard said holding his face. Frank shook his head and chuckled, as tears weld up in his eyes. 

"No, I guess I'm sorry, Gerard. I'm sorry for being so honest with you and you weren't. I'm sorry that I fucking love you so much, Gerard, for eight fucking long ass years!" He choked as Gerard wiped his tears. Frank shook him off and continued. "I don't know what I ever done to you to deserve this and it's not fair." 

"Frank, stop it."

"For what? Because it's the fucking truth, huh, Gerard? Yeah? Well fuck you! Goodbye, Gerard." 

"Frank, fucking-don't you walk away from me." 

"Or what? You're gonna hurt me or something? It's not like you haven't done that. You're gonna threaten me with the silent treatment?"

Gerard didn't say a word. Frank nodded. 

"I hope she's worth it. I'm sure she is because you fucked her behind my back, so..."

"Please don't do this..." Gerard whispered.

"You did it yourself. You hurt me and now I'm leaving." Frank sobbed. "But just so you know...I'll always fucking love you, no matter how bad it hurts me. I never would've hurt you and I've always made sure no one ever hurt you because I care so much about you, Gerard. Although that doesn't mean anything to you now so...goodbye. She's waiting for you."


End file.
